The present invention relates generally to printing press inking systems, and more particularly, to a variable width inking system for such presses. By variable width is meant a system which is adapted to provide the same column inking for a press having two different widths, such as a width of 54xe2x80x3 as well as a web of a 50xe2x80x3 width.
In large scale printing, of the type commonly done with daily newspapers, the typical web width is 54xe2x80x3. This width allows four pages of 13xc2xdxe2x80x3 to be laid out. The ink is then supplied to such web by four page packs, that is, the page packs that are sufficient to ink all four pages. Each page then is subdivided into a plurality, usually eight, of individual columns, each serviced by one ink pump from a page pack. Each column of print customarily uses a somewhat different amount of ink, and that is the basic reason for having a page pack, i.e., eight (or six) separate ink pumps, each usually supplying a different amount of ink, per page. Such apparatus is consequently very common in the industry.
However, of late, there has been a tendency to reduce the width of a web of paper from 54xe2x80x3 to 50xe2x80x3. If the same press and basically the same inking system could be used for both 54xe2x80x3 widths and 50xe2x80x3 widths, changeover could be easily accomplished while maintaining high quality. Present day inking systems, however, are not satisfactorily able to accommodate both widths, and accordingly, such presses would require an all-new inking system, or an all-new inking system for each width.
However, according to the present invention, it is possible to accommodate a 54xe2x80x3 web, and then, with a minimum amount of changeover effort, to accommodate a 50xe2x80x3 web. According to the present invention, one way of doing this is moving a steering bar or xe2x80x9csliderxe2x80x9d, between first and second positions. In effect, this slider is a valve body which, in conjunction with other elements of the inking system, will cause ink to flow from the page packs to the exactly correct width of paper. Another way is using a series of pistons to cause the passages for ink to change. In this section, a pneumatic source operates a piston for each ink pump, and the pumps then collectively service the wider or narrower web.
In the slider system, an inlet plate registers with a distribution plate which passes the ink through the steering bar in one or the other position thereof, and passes the ink to an ink-receiving plate before the ink is supplied to the inking rail for application to the inking roller. The simple addition of an ink distribution plate, a steering bar or slider, and a receiving plate are thus the only parts needed, and of these, only the slider need be moved. These then are the only parts that are necessary to render a press adaptable to inking both a 50xe2x80x3 and a 54xe2x80x3 width, for example.
Once the novel parts are in place, a mere movement of each half of the steering bar from one position to another is sufficient to ink either a 50xe2x80x3 web or a 54xe2x80x3 web satisfactorily, and accordingly, a single press with its same page packs may be made to ink either width of paper.
One of the most important parts of the inventive arrangement is an ink distribution plate which includes not only one passage for each inlet from the page pack, but also includes an elongated, generally inclined pocket for ink and two separate ink outlets for each pocket. Thus, the distribution plate can supply ink, for example, by either passing the ink straight through the distribution plate, or it may accommodate ink flow by passing the ink through the length of the pocket and to the second outlet in the other end of the pocket. Any other arrangement with pockets and/or passages will also be sufficient.
The ink is then directed from the opening in the opposite end of the distribution plate through the passages in the slider and then to the ink-receiving plate. A steering bar or slider made in two mirror-image pieces thus serves not only to open the passage of ink from whichever pocket is to be used, but also serves to block off the passage of ink through the other end of the pocket during that same time.
The pockets in the distribution plate are angled so as to be two inches narrower at each of their extreme ends, periodically taking on a less gradual inclination until the two are virtually straight, that virtually is perpendicular to the long axis of the distribution plate in the center thereof.
The pockets thus are arranged at a series of gradually increasing angles until they approach perpendicular at their half-way points, and then again are angled until they reach their extremes at the opposite end. The overall width of the distribution plate is approximately 60xe2x80x3, but the pockets are spaced so as to encompass a 54xe2x80x3 width in one position and a 50xe2x80x3 width in the other. The thirty-two spaces typically provided are proportioned equally.
The steering or slider bar is a flat plate which may be made in two sections so that each is movable toward and away from the center. An illustration will be given of a 54xe2x80x3 web width vs. a 50xe2x80x3 web width. However, other variations or web widths may be made, provided the ink distribution plate and the steering bar are made of appropriate dimensions. Only one ink inlet plate is required, but the other three plates, namely, the distribution plate, the steering bar and the ink-receiving plate must have two sets of ink passages or holes drilled in them for each ink inlet.
In the piston cylinder system of changing the configuration of ink passages, the ink flows from the outlet of each pump in the page pack to a cylinder block having for example 32 (or 24) pistons. The cylinder block has one inlet for each pump, and has two outlets for each inlet, one series of outlets is for the wider web and one for the narrower web. The pistons are pneumatically operated, and all operate together within the block.
The block is affixed to a collection body, and this body collects the ink and causes it to change direction and flow to a very narrow areaxe2x80x94a thin slotxe2x80x94between an upper orifice plate and a lower orifice plate, from which it is applied to the inking roller. The pistons are properly sealed and operate in response to air pressure either above or below them.
It would be an advantage if a series of page packs, for example four, could be made to serve a pair of different web widths while still maintaining the same column-to-inking unit correspondence. Hence, it is an object of the invention to have one or more page packs, either electrical/electronic or mechanical, each serving a set of columns, with the width of such columns, and hence the width of the web, being varied without the necessity of changing the page packs.
Another object of the invention would be to provide a simple system characterized by interchanging the manner in which the inking rail receives its ink.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a series of pockets, each of varying angular orientation and each having an outlet at each end, such outlets being alternately called on to supply two different sets of inking rail inlet passages in the press.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a steering bar or slider, preferably a two-piece unit, which serves to close off one set of openings or passages in the ink distribution plate and open the other set of openings or passages in the plate by a simple movement of one or two parts of the steering bar or slider from one position to another position.
A further object of the invention is to provide an integrated ink system, including an ink inlet plate, an ink distribution plate, an ink steering bar and an ink-receiving plate, all which make up a compact subassembly for insertion into an existing printing press to convert the same to a dual width web press.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of altering the width of web served by the press while retaining the same page pack or page packs in their same orientation and without change.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a simple method of adapting the same page pack or packs to a dual width system without making other changes to the press.
Another object of the invention is to provide an alternative mechanism for achieving the same result, i.e., providing ink to either a 54xe2x80x3 or a 50xe2x80x3 web, without great expense or inconvenience and in a short time.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a series of pistons to perform the switching action in question.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a series of pistons which are fluid operated, especially by air, and which may move rapidly to alter the ink flow.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an ink distribution system, including a cylinder block having plural cylinders, plural inlets and two outlets for each inlet, pockets for each outlet and a collection body having inlets for each pocket, with the collection body having plural passages leading to a region between orifice plates.
The invention achieves its objects and other objects and advantages by providing an inking system which includes a single ink inlet plate, a distribution plate containing a plurality of pockets, with two outlets for each pocket, most or all of which are angled, a steering bar preferably made in two pieces, having openings registering with the openings on both ends of each pocket, and an inking rail containing two inlets for each pocket, with the steering bar being made moveable so as to open one end of the pocket or the other to passage of ink therethrough, and block off the other ends of the pockets. The inking rail thus can receive ink from either of two outlets in each pocket, and may ink the appropriate web width accordingly. The system also works with a multi-cylinder block, pistons in each cylinder movable between two positions, a plurality of ink inlets, two outlets for each inlet and a collection body with plural passages, all leading to a region between orifice plates to which region the ink is supplied.
The manner in which these and other objects of the invention are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when a reference is made to the following detailed description of the present invention and shown in the accompanying drawings in which like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.